This invention relates to a funnel for mounting on an end of a cylindrical drum for directing fluids into an opening at the end of the drum.
In the current increased climate for environmental concerns, the collection of used fluids such as oil, paint, industrial cutting fluids, farm chemicals and the like is more important. Often these fluids are generated in relatively small amounts and collected in relatively small containers and therefore it is necessary to transfer the fluids to a larger container for collection and longer term storage. It is desirable therefore to provide a funnel arrangement which can be mounted on the end of a cylindrical drum so that the used liquids can be readily poured from a smaller container into the larger cylindrical drum.
One example of an arrangement of this type is known as the "Poly-Funnel" system (Trademark) manufactured by ENPAC of Jacksonville, Fla. This device comprises a generally dish shaped element with an upper funnel surface surrounded by a raised rib. The funnel surface converges downwardly toward to a discharge opening adjacent the peripheral rib for directing the material into the conventional opening of the 30 or 55 gallon drum for which the device is designed. The device includes a plurality of channels which converge toward the opening and these channels allow a filter or the like to sit on the surface while the liquid drains from the filter into the channels and down to the discharge openings.
The device is generally satisfactory but there is of course an ongoing requirement to provide yet further improvements.